The Ghostly Teen Trio
by TobiasWilsonlikesPizza
Summary: The Ghostly Trio, three thirteen year old ghosts, will be attending Scare School in the underworld. But will their brotherhood be enough to save their unlife in this High- school adventure?


**Chapter one, Hula Hoop to Win**

**Sam **

**_Ever since as for as long as I can remember, the balance of humans and monsters had to be kept. We couldn't scare them too much, or too little. An exact amount would do to keep each part of the scale to the same height. We couldn't socialize with Fleshies, or as you say, humans. Not that me and my brothers wanted to. We were completely isolated from the human world._**

**_And I don't mean there was some invisible shield from the Fleshie houses. It sure felt that way. We were not allowed out, and due to this, our scaring powers were lacking any potential. We were told of scaring and the balance, but never had the chance to try it out. We were never face to face with a Fleshie. We peeked from our Windows, glancing at them oddly, kicking around colorful balls and circles that went around and around on their hips._**

**_I lived with my Aunt Spittzy, my brother, George and Dan and my pet bats that surrounded our house in Deedstown. _**

**_ My ghost powers seemed a waste, I thought, because I could never use them. I sailed through the house, feeling a sad pit in my stomach, but mainly a yearn for laughter. Was that wrong?_**

**_I glanced through the windows, letting the green fumes that circled my body comfort me. These fumes were called stink, and nothing made me happier than them, letting them sail behind me. I was born with them. Most considered it a flaw, but I say gift. I let inside me a breath of fatigue and utter depression._**

**_Little laughter that rang like bells jogged my mind as I pulled open the dirty curtain. I peered through the dusty window and caught view of a little kid swaying the circular circle around his his, making my eyes widen._**

**_The hoop swung and I could feel it break the wind as it slid and slid. Then it hit the ground. My boredom arrived as the child failed to resume his game._**

**_I lay my tail and sheet onto the couch of our manor. I rest my arms behind my head._**

**_I needed something! Something! The thing other little ghosts had. The thing called scaring. Where you jumped out with all these techniques and laughs, and a chance to see the world._**

**_I wanted some fun._**

**_And all I wanted was in one place, one area only a spell away. Only one boat ride away was freedom and adventure._**

**_But it was useless. Aunt Spittzy didn't take any part in the idea, no matter how I plead. I wanted to go to Scare School with my brothers. They wanted in too._**

**_"Please, Aunt Spittzy!" I cried, letting the brochure levitate with a wave of my hand. "I ready want to learn how to Scare, like the other ghosts and ghouls in the underworld! It's not fair you stop me from going!" _**

**_George, my brother, who's as stretchy as anything, flew in._**

**_"Come on, Spittzy. We wanna be real ghosts!" He exclaimed, coming to my side._**

**_My other brother Dan, who is SUPER fat, as fat as the King, Kibosh, let out a burp. "Yeah. We want to learn how to Scare fleshies"_**

**_We put on pleading faces as we awaited her answer desperately. I was so nervous floating there, I almost felt a pulse in my chest._**

**_Aunt Spittzy stared uncertainty. "You really want to, don't you?"_**

**_"Yes! More than anything!" I whispered still._**

**_"I guess it's my only choice, or else it would be The Shadows for you without your scaring" She said, sighing._**

**_"The valley of the shadows?" George questions. "You can't mean that.."_**

**_"A ghost needs to Scare" Aunt Spittzy said. "Yes, I do. You three win. The bus will be here tomorrow morning." She sighed in defeat and flashed out._**

**_Yes! Finally we'd be attending scare school in the underworld! My screams and nightmares were coming true! And my Scare School years were the best of my life. I would always remember them, but I'm getting ahead of myself..._**


End file.
